Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects
': Superhuman strength and reflexes, ability to cling to vertical surfaces, web-shooting and swinging, moderate lifting strength, can grab objects from range with web line. *' ': Superhuman strength, invulnerability, maximum lifting strength. *' ': accelerated healing factor, retractable adamantium claws, adamantium-laced skeleton, minimal lifting strength, can run on walls, can climb walls with claws. *' (only on consoles and DS):' Superhuman senses, expert martial art skills, billy club swinging ability, minimal lifting strength, can run on walls. *' :' Super strength and agility, spinning web, ability to attach to walls, swinging abilities, maximum lifting strength. *' :' Mega-durable armored suit, genius-level intellect, repulsor blasting, maximum lifting strength, jet-boot flying abilities. *' (PSP exclusive) '''Perfect condition, shield throwing, Can sprint, can run on walls, can use shield as blocking matter, impenetrable shield, fair strength, shield attacks, moderate lifting strength. *' :' Master of magnetism, skilled strategist, controlling metal, maximum lifting strength (via magnetism), flight. *' :' Master martial artist, proficient in weapon handling, athletic skills, can climb walls with , minimal lifting strength, can run on walls. *' :' Weather control, powerful wind, rain and electricity manipulation, pinpoint ranged lightning attacks, minimal lifting strength, whirlwinds allows for flight. *' (only on consoles and DS):' Control over heat, enveloped in flames, launches firebolts, minimum lifting strength, flight. *' (as PSP exclusive): Superhuman strength, electricity manipulation, metallic armor, moderate lifting strength, jet-pack for flight. '''Supporting Characters: * **' :' Near invulnerability, superhuman strength, stamina and reflexes, limited teleportation, retractable blades, shoots very powerful energy blasts to long distance, drains organic life, maximum lifting strength. **' :' Limited flight, shoots powerful electric blasts, moderate lifting strength, powerful moves, flies by pointing electricity at ground, a powerful force field made by electricity bolts. **' :' Mechanical arms, powerful blasts, maximum lifting strength, stops to hear voices in his head when he runs out of mana. **' :' Control over heat, enveloped in flames, launches firebolts, moderate lifting strength, flight. **' :' Limited teleportation, retractable blades, minimum lifting strength. **' :' Creation of slight earthquakes, ballet abilities, moderate lifting strength, can run on walls. **' :' Shoots corrosive acid, goo-shooting and swinging, moderate lifting strength, can run on walls. Antagonists: *' :' Mega-durable armor, genius-level intellect, repulsor blasting, retractable blades, maximum lifting strength, jet-boot flying abilities. Other Characters: * * * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) * Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects (Instruction Booklet) Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Midtown ******** ********* and ********** Items: * Vehicles: * | Cast = Actor Voice role Mark Acheson Brigade (Rick Landau) Alistair Abell Spider-Man (Peter Parker) Jason Bryden Venom (Eddie Brock) Larry Pierre Davids Hazmat (Keith Kilham) Michael Dobson Johnny Ohm (John Ostrum) / Niles Van Roekel Laura Garofano The Wink (Benedetta Gaetani) Christopher Gaze Magneto (Max Eisenhardt) Mark Gibbon The Thing (Ben Grimm) Mark Hildreth Daredevil (Matt Murdock) Jani Jakovac Elektra (Elektra Natchios) David Kaye Iron Man (Tony Stark) / Wolverine (Logan) Tina Krohn Fault Zone (Maria Petrova) Estelle Liebenberg Storm (Ororo Munroe) Camille Lopez Paragon (Maya) Kirby Morrow Human Torch (Johnny Storm) Ester Weisz Solara (Reiko Kurokaki) | Notes = | Trivia = * Although the game was intended to be the start of a series, it failed critically and financially, canceling future sequels. * It was the first game to be created by an EA and Marvel partnership. It started in 2005 and ended in 2007. * The PSP port is drastically different in both gameplay and style, and even replaces two characters (Human Torch and Daredevil) with Doctor Doom and Captain America. * There was a six issue comic book series based on the Imperfects, intended as a prequel and setup for unfolding events in the game. * In Marvel vs Capcom 3, there is a costume for Spider-Man that is neon green and dark black, nearly identical compared to the "evil" costume Spider-Man has in Marvel Nemesis. * It's been rumored that EA, who published Marvel Nemesis, forced the developers to rush the game so they could make profit off of the series. | Links = }} References Category:Jae Lee/Writer Category:Mark Millar/Writer Category:Raul Inglis/Writer